The Beginning
by CraziLilMeE
Summary: The story of Selene before the movie. Tells how she was turned and how she became a death dealer. Rating may go up.
1. Turned

It was late afternoon, around 5 o' clock on a late October day. Selene was lying on her bed reading a book. The sun was beginning to set, turning the room a gold/reddish color. Selene's father, John, was out in the fields tending to the horses. Selene's mother, Marie, was in the kitchen downstairs cooking dinner.

Selene lived with her mother and father on a horse farm. Selene was a very beautiful young woman, only 22, and not yet married. Selene's older sister, Ana, was married and had 2 young twin daughters, Grace and Beth, who had just celebrated their sixth birthday last week. Selene's sister and nieces were staying with them this week because Selene's sisters husband, Jack, was out of town on business and did not like to leave his family all alone. Selene was always happy when her sister and nieces stayed with her, she loved them so much.

Selene was just turning the page of her book when her mother called upstairs that dinner was ready. Selene walked down the hall to her nieces room to get them washed up for dinner. They all went to the bathroom and washed their hands and went downstairs and into the dining room where Marie and Ana were bringing the food from the kitchen into the dinning room.

Selene sat down at the table. Her father came in a minute later and sat down at the head of the table. When Selene's mother and sister had come back and sat down they all said grace and began to eat.

When they had finished most of their dinner Jack said, "Something has been killing the horses during the night. Five had already been killed."

Selene looked up at her father and saw he had a worried expression on his face.

"What do you think is killing them?" asked Marie.

"I don't know." Selene's father had replied quickly. TOO quickly. He always did that when he was lying, and Selene picked up on it and stopped eating to stare at her father. It seemed that everyone else at the table, (except Selene's nieces,) had picked up on it too and everyone stopped eating to look at him also.

Selene's father just looked back at them with a frown on his face and said, "don't you be worrying about it now. I'm sure its nothing. Probably just some wild dogs."

Selene knew he was lying but just sat in her seat quietly and didn't talk for the rest of dinner. She was a little frightened. Her father never kept secrets from her. That meant that this secret must be really big, and really scary for him not to tell her. She was wondering why he even brought it up in the first place. Maybe he just wanted everyone else to say, "oh yeah it's probably nothing," too and reassure him. But nobody did.

After dinner Selene helped her mother and sister wash the dishes then she played hide and seek throughout the house with her nieces. They always won because they were so small they could squish in anywhere to hide. It always took Selene a long time to find them.

When they were finished playing it was time to go to bed, (they get up really early!) Selene kissed her mother, father, sister, and nieces and then went up to her room, changed into her nightgown, and crawled into her bed. Down the hall she could hear her Ana reading her nieces a bedtime story. They were all laughing and having a good time. That's what Selene always wanted. She wanted to have her own children and have them all laugh and have a good time together. That's what she always dreamed of.

Selene turned off her light and closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-

Selene was awoken suddenly by the sounds of frightened screams. She recognized them immediately - they were her mothers and sisters. There were a couple of more loud screams and gun shots and then after that everything went quiet. Very quiet.. Selene never liked it when it was too quiet, it was creepy.

Selene sat up in bed and listened. What she wanted to hear was her mother laughing and saying that it was only a mouse, that's why they screamed, or something like that. But there was no sound.

That's when Selene suddenly remembered what her father had said at dinner. What if this had something to do with the things that were killing their horses?

Selene crept quietly out of bed and walked over to the window. She pulled aside the curtain and looked out. The door of the barn was open! Her father never left the door open. She looked closer and saw a dark figure lying in a heap on the ground. Selene had to put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming out loud. It was her father on the ground. It seemed like he was lying in a puddle of dark fluid. Blood? Where were her mother and sister? Did they have Grace and Beth with them?

Selene walked to the door and was about to open it when she heard footsteps. They were so light Selene wondered how she could even hear them. Selene froze in fright with her hand still around the door knob. She knew they didn't belong to anyone in her family. She stayed there for a few seconds before pulling open the door and sprinting down the stairs. She thought if she could get to her mother and sister she would be able to save them. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she tripped over something and fell flat on her face.

She turned around to see what had happened and noticed she was lying in a pool of blood. She saw her mother and sister lying on the floor. It was their blood! They were dead!

Selene let out a small cry and then she suddenly realized. HER NIECES! Grace and Beth were not there. That must mean they were still upstairs…..

Selene bolted up the stairs and down the hall to her nieces room. But when she got there she had seen she was too late. Her nieces were lying on their beds covered in blood, dead. She hadn't even heard them cry or scream. "Maybe they were killed before they could even get a chance to scream"….Selene thought.

Selene fell to her knees and stared sobbing. This was all her fault. If she wasn't so worried about her mother and sister- if she had gone to her nieces room instead of trying to find her mother and sister- they may have lived.

She continued to cry when she felt a cold presence about her. She turned around and saw in the doorway a man. He was tall and strong and had a sense of power about him. His face was neither old nor young but still looked like it had seen many days. His eyes were a fantastic color blue and his lips were red. He had blonde hair and was wearing a black robe with a giant sword hanging at his side. She had never seen anything like him before. He opened his mouth and said gently, "do not cry my child."

Selene just stared back at him in a daze. After a minute or two she seemed to find her voice and said, "what, what happened?"

"Lycans." He answered quietly. "But its okay now. Your safe. I scared them all away."

Selene looked up frightened. She knew what lycans were .Werewolves. Her father had always told her stories about kids getting snatched up and

eaten by lycans when they wandered away from home. Selene never believed him. She just thought he was trying to scare her so she wouldn't wander too far from home.

She looked at him carefully. He spoke kindly. He seemed nice. He seemed trustworthy.

She said quietly in between little sobs, "What am I going to do? My family, there all dead."

He walked over to her and put his arms around her and hugged her tight. Even though he was a stranger Selene felt an odd amount of comfort in his arms.

"I'm Viktor." He said.

"I'm Selene."

They sat in silence in the pool of blood for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes until Viktor said, "what is it that you are going to do now?"

"I don't know," answered Selene, "I have no other family, there all, there all…." She couldn't bring herself to say the words. She thought If she said it, it might make it real. "But it was real. It all really happened," Selene thought to herself.

"I hate the lycans. I HATE THEM! They killed my family!" Selene suddenly burst out pushing Viktor slightly away from her, them began sobbing violently.

"I can give you the power to avenge your family if that will please you." Viktor said quietly.

Selene felt a white hot surge of hatred and anger towards the lycans for what they did to her family. She wanted them all dead. But what did Viktor mean when he said, "I can give you the power to avenge your family." What kind of power? What if it was bad? But Selene soon realized she didn't care. All she cared about was killing every lycan off the face of this earth.

"Yes. I want to avenge my family."

A sad smile crept across Viktor's face. He then arched Selene's neck back and lowered his mouth toward her throat. Selene wondered what he was going to do but didn't say a word. Just then Viktor opened his mouth and plunged his deep fangs into Selene's throat. She let out a small whimper but quickly lost her voice. Everything started spinning. Everything was going hazy. She knew she was dying. She said to herself determinedly,"I'm going to avenge my family," before slowly closing her eyes and blacking out.


	2. Introductions

Selene woke suddenly from what felt like a never ending sleep. She looked around the room trying to figure out what happened and where she was. She was lying in a rather large room in a big bed with black covers. There were two windows on one side of the room but they had heavy metal blinds and thick black curtains covering them. Beside the bed there was a dresser, a nightstand, a desk, and a shelf filled with books. There were strange paintings hanging on the wall. Everything seemed to follow one color - black.

Selene wondered where she was. She pulled the covers off her and got out of bed. She noticed she wasn't wearing her blood stained cotton night gown anymore. She was wearing a new black one.

She walked over to the books and started looking at the titles and authors. They seemed very old. Some weren't even books, just papers held together by a folder or some string. She took one off the shelf and was about to open it when she heard the door open. She turned suddenly and saw the smiling face of Viktor.

Selene smiled and ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I woke up and I didn't know where I was and I was beginning to get scared and-" Viktor cut off her and said "shhh…..it's alright I was just downstairs. Come and sit down. We have to talk."

Selene and Viktor walked over to the bed and sat down."Where are we?" Selene asked.

"You are at my home. Myself and the rest of the coven live here. The _vampire _coven." Selene's eyes practically flew out of her head and that's when she noticed her teeth. She had fangs!

But Viktor didn't let her speak, he just when on talking. "You are now a vampire. You now have the abilities to avenge your family. Like you said you wanted.…" he said eyeing her closely. "You cannot leave here, if you do you will be rejected by the outside world. They will try to kill you. You cannot go outside during the day. The sunlight will kill you almost immediately. You will sleep during the day and awaken at sunset."

Selene nodded her head slowly. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. "When do I get to avenge my family?" She asked.

"Now now, don't be so hasty. There's no rush. I can't just send you out on a hunt yet. You need to be properly trained, and that should take a little while." Selene nodded. "It's 1:30 AM. In a little while I'm going to take you down to meet the rest of the coven. But before we do that you must learn some ground rules. First off you must never, NEVER, leave this house without permission. It's a very dangerous world out there and if you leave I can't protect you and keep you safe. Second, you must address all the overlords, including myself, as "Lord," at all times and bow your head respectfully, you kneel when you address me, its only proper. Third, you must never associate with humans. Fourth, you must show only your highest respect to the overlords meaning not only bowing your head to them but try to do whatever they ask of you. Fifth, digging into the past is forbidden. The past is in the past and you cannot change it, so there is no point in trying to. There are quite a few more but we will not get into them right now. Failure to follow these rules will result in punishment. Punishments range from being made a servant, to imprisonment, to banishment from this house , to……execution. Now, go take a bath and wash up, get dressed, the closets over there, and I will return in about an hour and a half and i'll take you downstairs and introduce you to the rest of the coven. Is that alright?"

Selene nodded her head.

Viktor got up and kissed Selene's forehead and walked out the door. Selene felt a wave of emptiness fall over her the second Viktor walked out . She felt alone. Her family was dead, she was the only one that lived. "don't think of that, " She told herself quickly, "It's over, you can't change the past."

Selene got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. She opened it up and it was full of dresses. The colors weren't that cheerful though. Black, dark blue, dark red, dark green, dark purple…..not a spec of whiteor pastelanywhere. She grabbed a black dress and headed for the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom and found the bath was already drawn. Steam was rising from the top. She stripped and put one foot cautiously into the water fearing she might burn herself. To her amazement though, the water seemed only lukewarm to her. She got fully into the tub and washed herself up.

Selene finally got out of the water. She didn't want to not be ready when Viktor came back. She put on the dress she had chosen and became extremely self conscious when she saw herself in the mirror. The dress wasn't very modest. Her mother had always told her that to be a proper lady she should always be modest. Selene frowned but brushed her hair and put on her shoes anyway, and sat down to wait for Viktor.

Only a few minutes passed before Viktor arrived. It was somewhere around 3:00 in the morning Viktor had said. The vampires would be going to sleep in a couple hours. Selene felt somehow relieved at not having to spend the entire night with the rest of the vampires.

She and Viktor walked quietly down the hallway until they reached the top of the staircase. She wanted to make a good impression on them. Most of all however, she wanted to make a good impression on the overlord who was going to be training her to become a death dealer.

They walked down the stairs and everyone rose from their seat and kneeled in respect for Viktor. They were eyeing Selene very carefully and a few people started whispering quietly. Selene heard things such as "favorite," and "pet," come from their mouths but pretended like she didn't hear it.

That's when the introductions began.

"Selene, I would like you to meet Kahn. He's the head of the death dealers. Selene here wants to become a death dealer herself." Kahn eyed her carefully with a look of doubt upon his face. She became very discouraged at that but it quickly faded when he said, "With a little training I think you'll be perfect." Selene felt a great rush of happiness at that.

Selene was introduced to quite a few more people and that's when she met…..(dun dun dun!).…Kraven.

He was quite attractive, she must admit, but that thought quickly faded from her mind when he opened his mouth to speak. "Kraven, this is Selene. Selene this is Lord Kraven. He is the my overlord of this household."

Selene bowed her head in respect as Viktor had told her to do. Kraven kissed her hand gently with his lips. Selene had a sudden urge to pull her hand away and smack him across the face. But she held it in.

"I do hope that I'll get the pleasure to see more of you in the future Selene." Selene felt like vomiting. She tried to blush for modesty's sake but instead of turning pink she turned slightly green.

"Oh you will," replied Viktor, "Selene is going to begin training to become a death dealer." Kraven's jaw practically dropped to the ground when he heard this. "Surely not my lord. Why waste such a pretty face on war and battle? I think, Selene, once you see how the rest of us live, you'll be quick to try and join us."

Selene got the feeling by the way he was looking at her that when he said "join us" he really meant "join me." Does no one but Viktor believe in me? She thought to herself. Well then I'll just have to make them believe in me.

"Yes, well, that is Selene's choice and she chooses to become a death dealer. Come along now Selene." Viktor grabbed her arm and pulled her gently away from Kraven. She was glad. She could already tell that she disliked Kraven. There was just something about him that she didn't trust.

While she was walking away she could feel Kraven's eyes practically burning a whole through her. She tried to ignore it.

When she had been introduced to a few more people Viktor had suddenly took two goblets full of a dark crimson fluid from a tray a servant was carrying and handed one to Selene. Selene looked down at it. Blood. A wave of panic started to flow through Selene like never before. All of a sudden all eyes were on her. They all wanted to see her take her first drink. Selene was very hungry. She just hadn't noticed it before now because of all the mixed emotions she was feeling. She looked up at Viktor but only to see that he had already finished his glass. Selene knew that either she would have to buck up and drink or not drink and look like a baby in front of the whole coven. In front of Viktor and Kahn. She couldn't have Kahn think she was a baby. Selene closed her eyes and took a small sip. To her shock, she found it delicious! She had a sudden urge for more. She began to drink again but remembering all eyes were on her she sipped delicately, to be polite and not gross everyone out. She drank to the last sip and still wanted more, but she didn't ask for anymore. Viktor had only one glass so she would have only one glass too.

Selene went back to talking and introductions. She had also another glass of blood. When anyone heard she wanted to become a death dealer they all had a look of shock on their face and said things like, "Her? You can't be serious?" This discouraged Selene very much, but she didn't say anything.

When it was about 5 AM the vampires started to leave to return to their rooms. They had been up all night and were beginning to get tired. Anyway sunrise was soon. Viktor said goodbye to everyone and led Selene back up to her room. At the door he stopped and said with sad eyes, "Selene I want you to know that I won't be favoring you like this anymore. You will begin training tomorrow. You are to be at the dojo at 11:00 PM. Do not be late. Kahn will be training you. Have a good night." He kissed her gently on the forehead before walking away down the hall.

Selene felt alone and sad. Her family was dead and no one seemed to believe she had what it took to be a death dealer. She knew she did though. And she would prove that tomorrow at training. "I'll be the best death dealer ever," She told herself, "I'll kill every lycan that ever lives. I will."

That was the last thing she said before drifting off to sleep. She woke to the sound of breathing only a half anhour later. She opened her eyes and looked up. Kraven was sitting there on the edge of her bed staring at her.

-

(A/N) Hey guys! How do you like the story so far? Is it good, bad, ugly? Is there anything i should change? This is my first fanfic so i don't really know how good my writing skills are...Please review :)


End file.
